Without You
by thelovebugthstdoesntbite
Summary: When Stefan leaves with Klaus, Damon leaves shortly after to take care of some buisness. Elena is left with no one. 3 years later the salvatore brothers return to mystic falls to find out Elena isnt the same Elena they remember. Delena story :-) Changed from M to T. I think I'm going to stick with the T theme
1. The Flashback

Elena woke up to the sound of wind coming in through her window. She rubbed her eyes and went to see why the window was open. She was closing the window when she saw a piece of white paper with the name 'Elena' written on the top. She picked up the piece of paper and opened it slowly afraid of what might be inside.

"_Elena,_

_I know you have been through so much and you really need me right now but, I have to go take care of something. Don't worry I will be safe and come back, I just don't know when. Be safe, and don't look for Stefan. Don't worry Elena I will always come back for you._

_Xoxo , Damon"_

Elena was in complete shock. She dropped the note and sat down on the seat by to her window. "Damon" she whispered with sadness in her voice. She had just lost Stefan to Klaus, and Damon had been helping her not to worry about it. And now she had nothing. All these emotions came from inside her and she started to sob. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them and let her emotions let loose. She was at the end of the rope. Bonnie hadn't talked to her for months now and Caroline was dealing with boy and vampire issues, and Jeremy didn't need to get into this and Ric doesn't either. I have no one she thought to herself. "Alone again" she whispered softly to herself.

"Elena!" Jeremy called.

"What is it Jer" she yelled back trying to not show how she felt.

"Ric and I are going on a month cruise this afternoon!" he yelled back.

"What!" she yelled back completely confused.

"He just told me, It was a surprise, since it's summer vacation! He thought I needed a break" He yelled back up sounding proud.

"Alright, be there in a sec Jer" she yelled back, practically run out of her bedroom and down the stairs, when she saw Jer and Ric.

"Afternoon, Elena" Ric said with a happy grin on his face.

"Hey, Ric" she said with a smile on her face so they wouldn't know anything was wrong.

"Sorry that its short notice but a friend called and told me, his wife got sick so they couldn't go so I offered to take the cruise." He said kind of questioning if it was alright.

"That's good! But not for the wife.. You two have fun!" she said still with a grin on her face.

"Are you sure you're alright here alone?" Ric asked looking at her with slight shock.

"I will be perfectly fine, actually I was thinking of taking a road trip with Caroline. So it worked out for the best" she said with a excited tone in her voice.

"Alright, call us if you need anything" Ric and Jer said walking out the door waving.

"Alright have fun! Bye!" I waved as they drove off.

"Alone" Elena said loudly with sadness in her voice. She ran upstairs and pulled out her computer. She went on a search engine and typed in _Road trip _a bunch of things popped up but the 4th result caught her eye. It said _Mystic falls Cabins._ She scanned her brain trying to remember if she ever heard of that before, except she had never heard of it before. Confused she decided to map it, when the result came up she saw it was in the Mystic Falls forest, it was right next to a water fall that had a little lake next to it. She liked the idea and it wasn't far away. She decided to text Caroline.

**Elena: Hey Care, want to take short road trip?**

**Caroline: Yes! I have been dying to get away, where is it?**

**Elena: Mystic Falls forest!**

**Caroline: Mystic falls forest! What would be there?**

**Elena: A pretty log cabin with a water fall next to it, we can go swimming!**

**Caroline: All right pick me up in 15 minutes.**

**Elena: Alright see u soon ;-) :-).**

Elena please with the texting went on _Mystic Falls Cabins _and made a reservation for a few nights. Elena got up and packed everything she needed. She changed into shorts and a black tank top, and pulled her hair in a cute high ponytail. Pleased with her appearance she walked out of her house and got into her car and drove to Caroline's house.

"Elena!" Caroling screeched running to the car in similar attire to hers but different shirt. Caroline threw her duffel bag onto the back seat and got in on the passenger's seat.

"Hey Caroline!" Elena smiled honestly happy to see her friend.

"How are you doing?" Caroline asked looking Elena right in the eye with a slight worry.

"I will tell you when we get there" Elena said pulling away from Caroline's house and into their future destination.


	2. The Remembering

**Chapter 2**

When they arrived at the cabin area there was a small cabin in the front with a little yellow and green sign that said "_Check In" _in thick black letters over the green and yellow. As they walked in Caroline gave Elena a look. When they walked in they saw a man at the desk.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled pushing me back.

"What? Caroline!" she yelled back with a hint of worry in her voice.

"He's a vampire!" she yelled as her fangs came out.

"Correct, blondie! Now give me Elena!" He hissed.

"Why do you want me?" I asked backing away.

"Klaus's orders" He said pushing Caroline out of the way.

"What does Klaus want?" she asked running over to Caroline.

"You Dead" he said looking at me, his veins popped out under his eyes and his fangs came out.

"Elena!" Caroline said pulling me closer to her. She bit her arms and put it in my mouth forcing me to drink. I had to drink it. The next thing Elena knew she was thrown down to the ground.

"Bye Bye Elena" he said breaking Elena's legs and then snapping her neck.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled running over with her vamp speed to were the guy was standing. He was gone. That was the last thing I remember.

I woke up with a severe headache. I looked around and saw Caroline sitting in a chair close to where I was lying down.

"Care?" I said suddenly feeling all my previous emotions heightened.

"Hey,Elena…" Caroline said looking at Elena with sad eyes.

"I'm in transition aren't I" I said taking a deep breath.

"Sorry Elena I couldn't let you die" the blonde said still with sad eyes.

"Caroline, I will turn" I said sitting up and looking her in the eyes.

"Really?" Caroline said looking at me.

"Yeah lets go" I said getting up and heading towards the door.

"Elena are you sure" she said following behind me.

"Yes" she said already at the elevator.

When they reached the ground level of the hotel, Elena realized she didn't know where she was. She ignored it and walked outside. Elena could hear everyone's heartbeat.

"Care, what do I do?" she looked at Caroline who was looking for a random person in a crowd.

"Elena don't worry follow me" Caroline said with stern voice.

They reached a dark alleyway and they spotted a man standing there on the phone.

"Elena I know this might be hard but" Caroline said unable to finish saying what she was going to. Elena was feeding on the man. Elena drained all of his blood, he was dead. When Elena realized he was dead and she had sucked all of his blood she dropped.

* * *

**I Want your feedback and input on the story **


	3. Meeting again

**3** months later

"Come on Elena!" Caroline yelled.

"Alright Caroline, I'm coming" she yelled using her vamp speed to catch up with Caroline.

When Elena turned Caroline helped her through the process. Elena had managed to keep her cravings under control and she drank from blood bags every day. When Elena turned Caroline told her to save her important news for 3 months so that before she could talk with her cravings and emotions under control.

"Are you ready Elena?" Caroline asked sweetly.

"Ok, 3 months ago when we went on our trip that morning when I woke up my window was open I went over to close it and I saw a white piece of paper with my name on it; it was a note saying Damon was leaving and he didn't know when he was coming back" Elena said sighing with a little sadness in her voice.

"Elena, I'm sorry I know you have been though allot" Caroline said sounding sincere.

* * *

*catch up* Elena had become one of the most powerful vampire that isnt a original. BTW she did manage a way to get a necklace that allowed her to walk in the day

* * *

3 years later

"Good Morning" Elena said as she rolled over to face Caroline who was leaning against her door fraim.

"Morning Sleepy" Caroline sighed opening the curtains to reveal the bright sun.

"Care!" Elena yelled jumping out of bed.

"Elena come on we have to go back to Mystic falls, Its been 2 years!" Caroline said opening Elena's walk in closet.

"Fine, fine, fine im up" Elena sighed following Caroline into her closet.

Elena walked into her closet behind Caroline. Elena grabbed a pretty flowery dress that went a few inches above her knees, she threw on a sleevless jean jacket; she put white gladiater sandles on and walked out of the closet.

"Looking good Elena" Caroline said grabbing her purse and walking out of my apartment.

"Thanks Care, lets get this over with" Elena said with a sigh of sadness.

* * *

2 hours later in Mystic Falls

"Ahhh Mystic Falls" Caroline said stepping out of the car.

"Yay.." Elena said sarcasticlly.

Elena and Caroline visited a few friends and then they headed for Mystic Grill.

"So Elena, Mystic Grill and we are legally allowed to drink" Caroline said with a proud smile.

"Ahh Caroline just what I was thinking" Elena said smirking.

When they walked inside they both looked at eachother in complete shock. It was the Salvatore brothers sitting at a booth. Elena and Caroline decided to ignore them and walked right up to the bar.

"Elena, Caroline I haven't seen since when 3 days ago" Matt said laughing at his joke.

"Hahaha Matt, can I please have scotch" Elena said sarcasticly.

"Elena going heavy on the drinking arent we" Matt said winking at me.

"Hmmm what do we have here" I heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Ahhh is that Damon Salvatore" Elena said spinning around revealing the familiar raven haired, blue eyed man.

"Indeed it is Miss Gilbert, and where have you been might i ask?" He asked eyeing me causiously.

"Busy" I said sounding a little bitter at the end.

"mmmhmmm Stefan and I have been back for quite sometime and we havent heard from you" He said looking at her from head to toe.

"like I said before I have been busy" Elena said gulping down the scotch Matt just brought her. Elena left $10 dollars at the bar and started walking out. When she got to the back of the restront Damon appeared.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE FEEDBACK APPREACHIATED. **


	4. The Truth

"Elena!" the raven haired man said practically yelling.

"What Damon!" she said with an equally loud voice.

"What happen?" he said looking deeply at her.

"EVERYTHING!" she yelled.

"When?" he said looking down at the road.

"The night you left by Caroline" she said with a sharp glare.

"I'm going to kill Barbie" he said with anger on his face.

"Why? She saved my life!" she said with anger in her voice.

"How, Elena! Let me guess you did something stupid and got hurt" he said sharply.

"Wrong! Caroline and I went on a road trip to Mystic falls Cabins when we went to check in, one of Klaus's men was there and attacked Caroline and I. He broke every bone in my body one by one and when he left me there to die so I asked Caroline for her blood so I wouldn't die" she said with hurt in her eyes.

"What! When did this happen?" he said with anger and sadness.

"The night YOU LEFT ME" she said yelling back with all of the emotion that had been bottled up inside of her.

"Look Elena, I had to get something, I never expected this to happen" he said almost apologetically.

"Well it doesn't matter now Damon" she said sharply.

"A little less attitude" he said sharply using his vampire speed he pinned Elena against a wall. Expecting her to be like a new vampire weak and not smart with her moves; Elena threw Damon onto the floor with one hand pushing down on his chest.

"What the hell?" Damon said looking at Elena with complete shock and amazement.

"I guess you didn't hear, I'm actually one of the most powerful and strongest vampires besides the originals" she said releasing Damon from her grip.

"That's You!" Damon said in shock.

"Yep" she said pronouncing the p more than needed.


	5. Elena the most Powerful Vampire

**Thank you Everyo****ne for reviewing my story! you guys really ispired me to write and I have some good ideas for future chapters.**

**I also do Not own the vampire diaries I wish I did but sadly I dont :-(**

**I forgot to mention why this is rated M**

**I rated this M because we will be talking about sensitive subjects and anyother things that might happen.**

**READ*The *flashback* is Elena telling the story kinda but also remembering it. You are reading her remembering it.**

* * *

"Care to explain Elena" Damon said standing there.

"Sure.." Elena said trailing off.

Elena explained everything to Damon

*Flashback*

Elena held the stake in her right hand tightly and the vervain grenade in her left hand. Elena was surrounded by tree's, grass, and darkness. She focused on her target across from her, she had to master how to defend herself and the ones she loved by the evil vampires. She threw the vervain grenade at the target and once it hit the target , she used her super speed and ran to were the target was drenched in vervain and staked it right in the heat. Pleased with herself she moved to her next target that was a little harder. Elena practiced this for months each target got harder, sometimes Alaric would come and help her train and Caroline would help her develop her vampire skills and how to use them to her advantage. Elena had come in luck when she found a white oak tree and made 10 stakes out of them and gave each one to her family and friends. She started using and practicing with her stake, so when the day came so would use it properly.

Elena was practicing one day when she saw a figure coming closer. She heard no heartbeat. The figure got closer Elena finally recognized the figure.

"Rebekah, how nice of you to drop in" Elena said smirking, holding the White Oak stake she has been practicing with in her right hand and the vervain grenade in the left like usual.

"Hello, Elena I see you turned" Rebekah said with her usual snippy tone.

"I did turn, nice of you to notice Rebekah, now what is this visit about I'm sure it's not a social call" Elena said glaring at her.

"Ahh Elena you've gotten smarter and correct this is not a social call, but a kill visit" She said using her vamp speed and was just inches away from Elena.

"So, sorry Rebekah but im afraid I can't die but you can" Elena said twirling the white oak stake in her hand.

"How did you get that!" Rebekah said with a stern voice. She was slowly stepping back from Elena.

"Bye Rebekah" Elena said throwing the vervain grenade at Rebekah. Once it hit Rebekah Elena used her vamp speed and was right next to Rebekah, Elena took Rebekah's weak state to stake her in the heart. Rebekah froze underneath Elena. Elena picked Rebekah up and super sped home.

"Elena!" Alaric said in complete shock.

"Ric, I was practicing and she said she was going to kill me so I attacked first" Elena said also in shock after what happened.

"Well looky here we have a super Vampire" Alaric said patting Elena on the shoulder.

After the Originals found out what happen a few of them came after Elena. Kol was the first one to attack and Elena took him out too. After him Finn attacked, she took him out again. Only leaving Elijah and Klaus left. They didn't try to take her out mostly because Elijah was one of Elena's friends and Klaus was hiding somewhere and didn't want a bunch of other vampire coming after him. After taking out 3 of the most powerful and oldest vampires made Elena one of the best vampires because no one had ever succeeded with killing any original and the ones who tried died trying.

***End of Flashback***

"Now do you understand Damon?" Elena said with an agraveted voice.

"Got it princess" Damon said with a snippy tone, that resulted with a smirk.

"Whatever Damon, I don't have time for this" Elena said walking back into the grill with damon hot on her heels.

When she walked in she saw Caroline still sitting at the bar drinking her martini and talking to matt.

"Care" Elena said walking over to her.

"Where did you go Lena?" she asked seeing Damon walking away from were Elena just walked in from.

"1 word Damon" Elena said with an agravated tone in her voice.

"Ohhh want another scotch?" Caroline asked, It's like she knew what Elena was thinking.

"Yes please!" Elena said smiling at the blonde while sitting down in the barstool next to her.

After matt brought them their drinks, they paid and walked out towards the car, and drove home.

* * *

**I know this is kinda short. the next part will be longer but I wanted to get this out of the way so all of you guys know why she was the super powerful vampire. The next few scences will have most of the gang back together. Please review and tell me what you guys want to see or any tips. I appreaciate all of you guys **


	6. Hanging out

**Thank you for everyone supporting my story and reviewing it and adding it to alert :-) I love your ideas for the story and where you want it to go :-) I would also like to give a special thanks to my BetaReader LuluDancing she is super awesome :-) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, its alittle longer than the others. The next chapter will be longer and A SUPER DUPER big twist is coming that no one saw coming. Review and tell me what you think **

**Thank you :-)**

Elena ran into the elevator and pressed the big white button for the 18th floor.

A few minutes later, she stepped out of the elevator to an empty floor. As she approached the door of her apartment she stopped suddenly; she could sense someone moving around inside. Stepping back from the door as quietly as possible, she enhanced her vampire hearing. The voices of two men speaking in low tones inside, reached her ears.

"Damon we shouldn't be doing this!" The familiar voice of Stefan whispered worriedly.

"And pray tell why not Stefan?" Damon drawled back.

"Neither of us would be happy if Elena were to do this to us; so why should we do it to her?" Stefan reasoned in a hushed tone as she heard him set the object he was holding down.

"Unlike you, I have nothing to hide so I wouldn't care if Elena did it." Damon replied.

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. Were Damon and Stefan actually snooping around in her apartment? And if so, for what reason? And how did they get down here so fast? It was a long drive from Mystic Falls to where she lived. After a few minutes of debating in her head she finally decided to confront them.

"Damon, Stefan." Elena greeted as she stood in the doorway of her apartment, "Nice to see you here."

The brothers turned around from whatever they were looking through at the sound of her voice. Shock and guilt reflected in their eyes, especially Stefan's.

Stefan was the first to talk, "Elena I'm sorry. Damon came here and I had to follow him." He apologised as he walked towards her.

"It's fine Stefan. I had been standing outside my apartment door for the past minute listening to your conversation." Elena said as she glanced towards Damon who was coming closer, "So I know who is really guilty."

"Elena, Elena, Elena," Damon drawled, "We all are finally reunited after so long and you are already running back to your precious Stefan." Damon stopped opposite her, a mock pout on his face.

"Damon stop being a baby" Elena said walking towards Damon.

"How dare you call me a baby Elena I know you dream about me" Damon said smirking and pulling his hands out from behind his back

"DAMON!" Elena yelled as her eyes fell on the innocent looking book in his hand that held her every thought.

"Elena." Damon said calmly.

"Damon if you dare read a single page from my journal, I _will_ hurt you." Elena threatened, narrowing her eyes as him.

"That is only if you catch me," Damon quipped, giving her his characteristic wink, "Bye Elena." and before she knew it, he had disappeared from her sight.

Damon's abrupt disappearance, with Elena's journal, left Stefan and Elena standing in her living room, looking at each other in shock at what had just taken place.

"Elena, I'm so so so sorry," Stefan apologised profusely as he clasped his hands together and looked at Elena with his endearing, puppy eyes.

"It's fine Stefan," Elena sighed, "Well since you are here and I haven't seen you since you got kidnapped by vile hybrid, we should catch up." Smiling she gestured towards the couch for him to take a seat.

"I would really like that," Stefan smiled at her.

They walked over to her couch and settled themselves comfortably on it. Elena began the conversation and told Stefan everything that had occurred since he got kidnapped by Klaus, not leaving out a single detail; especially what had happened with Damon and how she gotten turned. Shock was registered on Stefan's face by the time she finished her story.

Shaking his head slightly, Stefan began his story. He told her how Klaus made him drink human blood which led to him losing control over himself and how he turned into the Ripper. About how every day and every moment he was riddled with guilt over his actions as the Ripper, especially over the number of innocent people he hurt or killed.

A few hours passed and Elena and Stefan talked and decided to be friends for now.

Elena felt a whirlwind of emotions, she still loved Stefan deep down but she wasnt sure if she TRUELY loved him.

**The Next Day**

Elena woke up the next day, to the sound of a loud knock on her door. Slowly pulling her covers off, she stretched before getting up to walk to the door. She opened the door to reveal Stefan standing there.

"Why are you here so early?" She asked confused, as she walked away from the door and into the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on.

"I thought of inviting you to a day of shopping and other fun activities," He replied as he closed the door behind him before following her into the kitchen.

"Ahh I see. Trying to bribe me with clothes and activities, huh?" She said teasingly as she poured out two cups of coffee.

Laughing, he asked, "Is it working?" A glimmer of hope was evident in his eyes.

"Mmmm.. Maybe, but only if you tell me the occasion." She teased before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ok fine!" He raised his hands up like a criminal caught in the act would do, "You caught me red handed! I have to attend a ball for an old friend of mine and…?"

"And you need a friend date?" Elena asked while pouring more coffee into her cup.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed, "Plus I will foot the bill for your dress and get you three new outfits from any high end retailer!" He winked at her, hoping his offer was enticing.

"That's hard to resist." She pretended to think for a while, "Alright! Give me a few minutes to get ready!" She laughed as she walked towards her room.

Elena walked into her closet and grabbed her black skinny jeans and a loose white t-shirt material shirt before walking into the bathroom. She pulled her hair up into a high pony and got changed. She slipped on brown boots and walked out to her living room.

"Ready?" Stefan asked, as he walked towards the door.

"Ready." She nodded her head and followed Stefan out the door.

The hours went by as Elena and Stefan shopped. Stefan kept to his word and let Elena get three outfits from wherever she wanted. When they arrived at the dress store, it didn't take Elena long to select her dress. She settled for a midnight blue fitted mermaid dress with elegant detail on the bottom that made her look stunning. When she showed it to Stefan after trying it on, she had to stop herself from laughing at his mouth dropping open in shock. Stefan never thought that Elena could more beautiful than she looked at that moment. They got dinner at a nearby restaurant and soon after, Stefan drove her home.

"Thank you Stefan!" Elena said as she hugged Stefan.

"No problem, besides you are coming with me to the ball tomorrow; so in a way we are helping each other out," He said smiling at her.

"What time are you picking me up tomorrow?" She asked as she took her bags out of the car.

"I will pick you up around 7:00, it starts at 8:30 but we have an hour and twenty minute drive. So it is better to be safe than sorry" Stefan said getting in the driver's side of the car.

"Alright thanks again, BYE!" Elena yelled, waving goodbye, as he drove away.


	7. Klaus is back

Bonnie was sitting comfortably on the couch in her living room watching a rerun of Friends with a tub of Ben and Jerry's when she heard a knock on the front door. She wondered who could be visiting her at this time in the night.

Opening the door, she found waiting on her porch the one person she despised the most.

"Hello Witchie," The Original said with a smirk on his face.

"Klaus, what do you want?" Bonnie asked, annoyed at the sight of his face.

"Well, you may know that your little friend Elena is a vampire now. The thing is I need her as a human." Klaus said as he stood in her doorway with his hands in his pocket. He tilted his head and said sharply, "I need you to change her back into being a human." His voice brokered no room for argument.

Letting out a sharp laugh, Bonnie said, "Why should I help you?" She started to feel angry at the thought of her _'best´ _friend Elena, who she hadn't talked to since she turned. Elena and Bonnie hadn't talked since Elena turned because Bonnie disapproved of Elena being a Vampire which caused them to drift apart.

Narrowing his eyes, Klaus said in a low threatening tone, "Because if you don't, I will slowly kill everyone in this town starting with your friends and family. Do you understand me?" His eyes sent daggers at Bonnie.

Bonnie's brows furrowed as she thought of the predicament she was in – either betray her childhood friend to this fiend or have the deaths of the townspeople on her hands. The conflict she felt was reflected in her eyes.

Reaching a decision, she raised her eyes to look into his; anger directed at him present in them, "I will only do it on the condition that you WON'T hurt anyone. If I hear about you harming anyone then the deal is off."

Klaus nodded his head as a triumphant smirk graced his face.

Slamming the door on his face, Bonnie moved to the centre of the room and pulled out her phone from her pocket.

She quickly texted Stefan. Bonnie and Stefan had kept in touch during the past few years because Stefan needed bonnie to help him a few times over the years, so they had each other's numbers just in case.

**Bonnie: Hey… Have you seen Elena lately?**

**Stefan: Yeah, I just left her apartment.**

**Bonnie: Good, do you know what she is doing tomorrow?**

**Stefan: Yeah, she is going to that ball with me.**

**Bonnie: Good, text me when you get to the ball tomorrow. Need to talk to Lena.**

**Stefan: Kk see you tomorrow.**

Relieved that she could have it done by tomorrow, Bonnie locked her phone and went upstairs. She was going to try to get a good night's sleep since she was going to need all her strength for what she had to do the next day.

….

Elena woke up at noon, as the bright rays of the afternoon sun fell on her face, making it impossible for her to sleep longer.

Glancing at the clock she decided that there was some more time till she got dressed. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to Caroline.

**Elena: Heyy wanna help me get ready for the ball tonight?**

**Caroline: Why even bother asking? Of course I would help you! :-) Finally my services will be put to good use!**

**Elena: Haha. Can you be here in a few ?**

**Caroline: On my way!**

When Caroline got to Elena's house, she had a bright smile on her face and looked eager to get started.

"Alright! Where is your dress?" Caroline asked as she walked straight into Elena's bedroom.

"It's hanging in my closet." Elena replied as she followed Caroline.

"Oh my God!" Caroline exclaimed after she opened the closet and took the dress in. She held it up, before adding, "This is gorgeous!"

"Thank you. Stefan helped me pick it out." Elena said smiling.

"Oooh, is he your date tonight?" Caroline asked as she gave Elena a teasing wink.

"Care!" Elena said, flopping onto her bed.

"What!" Caroline help up her hands defensively. "I just called it as it seemed."

"Ughhh can you help me get into the dress?" Elena said walking over to caroline.

"Sure thing" Caroling said unzipping the zipper to Elena's dress.

"Ugh!" Elena groaned exasperatedly. She got up and walked over to Caroline, "Can you help me get into that dress?" Elena asked.

"Sure thing!" Caroline reached over to unzip the dress Elena had on.

Elena reached for the midnight blue dress and slipped it on before Caroline zipped up the back. Her skin glowed against the colour. Caroline made Elena sit on her vanity stool, as she started on her hair and makeup. Forty five minutes had gone by while she styled Elena's hair into waves that tumbled down her back. She applied a light foundation before letting Elena do her eyes. Half an hour later Elena looked stunning as her dark lashes framed her eyes, a slight blush tinged her cheeks and her lips had a sheen of gloss over it.

Elena noticed Caroline staring at her longingly and she knew what was going through her blond best friend's head.

"Would you like to come with us to the ball? " Elena asked.

"What-? But I don't have an invite."

"I am sure Stefan wouldn't mind taking you as well." Elena sat next to her best friend. "Also which person would not want some one as gorgeous as you to attend their party?" She teased her.

Laughing, Caroline said with shining eyes, "You think? But I have nothing to wear!"

"I have a few dresses that will be perfect for it!" Elena gestured to he closet.

Within the next hour, Caroline had done her make up, and styled her hair into curls and donned on a light pink chiffon dress with champagne coloured design on it.

"You look pretty as always," Elena said as she looked at the time. Stefan was to arrive in another ten minutes.

Grabbing their clutches, they waited in the hall for Stefan, talking about the anticipated ball. A knock on the door five minutes later announced Stefan's arrival.

"Hey.. Wow! You look amazing!" Stefan said breathless, when he saw Elena in her dress.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad either" Elena said blushing as she tried to cover it with a smile.

"Hey! Enough with the lovey doveyness! Lets go" Caroline said as she stood up from the couch and walked to the door.

"Caroline?" Stefan said confused.

"We were wondering if she could come with us too." Elena asked, moving out of the doorway so Stefan could come in.

"Of course she can come, the more the merrier. Lets go girls" Stefan said walking out the door with Elena on his arm and Caroline trailing behind them.

…

When they got there, Stefan sent a quick text message to Bonnie to let her know that they had arrived.

Elena and Caroline was busy admiring the decorations for the ball when they ears a familiar voice behind them.

"Elena, Caroline, Stefan" Bonnie greeted as she walked towards them.

"Bonnie" Caroline and Elena said in unison, shock registering on their face. It had been a while since they had seen their friend.

"Yes, it's me." Bonnie smiled at them. "I know it's been a long time since we talked and I just wanted us to reconnect. I asked Stefan to let me know when you got here. I hope you don't mind it at all."

"Not at all Bonnie," Elena replied, elated that she was going to get her old friend back.

"Here I got you two a drink." Bonnie said as she handed them two glasses. Unknown to the girls, Bonnie had slipped a potion into one and had handed it to Elena.

"Thanks Bonnie" They replied as they took a sip from the champagne flutes.

"No problem." Bonnie replied. "I have to attend to something at the moment but do come find me when you can. I will be there." She pointed to the opposite end of the room.

Twenty minutes into the ball, Elena didn't feel too good. She excused herself from the dance she was sharing with Stefan and headed to the bathroom. She was almost there when she felt a hand touch her shoulder gently.

Turning around she came face to face with a familiar dark haired man with crystal blue eyes.

"Hello gorgeous."

"Hello Damon" Elena said as she shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He said, placing his hand back on her shoulder. A flash of concern crossed his face as he took in her expression.

"Bathroom" she said, before turning around to walk to the bathroom in a hurry.

Reaching the bathroom, she quickly walked in and locked the door. Elena slid down the door holding her stomach in pain.

"Feeling sick darling?" Klaus enquired, as he stepped out from behind the shower curtain.

Shocked Elena realised she was stuck in a bathroom with the most dangerous Original who could kill her with one bite. Unfortunately she was in too much pain to do anything about it.

"Actually yes if you would mind" Elena said motioning her hands so Klaus would leave. Elena put on a brave face knowing she couldn't take Klaus even though she was strong she wasn't as strong.

"Sorry darling that's not possible" Klaus replied, before picking Elena up from the floor and jumping out of the window.

…

"Stefan!" Caroline yelled, running up to Stefan who was busy talking to someone.

"What is it?" Stefan asked, with a look of concern on his face.

"Elena! I can't find her anywhere" She said with panic in her voice.

"She is probably fine" Stefan said, trying to reassure Caroline as he scanned the room for the pretty brunette.

"She's not! She went to the bathroom over an hour ago" She countered, her voce rising.

"Go find Damon and Bonnie" He ordered as he walked towards the bathroom hoping to find Elena on the way.

"Alright" Caroline said, going to get them.

Caroline found Damon and told him what had happened. Damon narrowed his eyes as he found that suspicious and followed Caroline.

"We could get to use her mumbo-jumbo and find her." He said.

When they found Bonnie and explained everything, she looked guilty but the other two didn't take notice of that much. Stefan found them huddled near the entrance trying to figure out what happened to Elena.

"Elena's missing" Caroline declared.

"Caroline we don't know that for sure" Stefan said, hoping he was right and that she was somewhere in the vicinity.

"Actually Stefan, Caroline is right" Bonnie said looking down guiltily at her feet.

"Judgy, what do you know" Damon said, as he examined the witch closely.

Looking at the three pairs of eyes that were focused on her, Bonnie took a deep breath and explained everything – Klaus visiting her, his threat and her role in the plan.

At the end of it, Damon was furious at what had taken place, while Stefan brow was creased with worry and Caroline hugged Bonnie.

"We have to find her," Damon bit out angrily.

"And I will help you." Bonnie added, "I can do a location spell on her now."

…..

Elena was finally regaining consciousness. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the bathroom floor with Klaus behind the shower curtain.

Opening her eyes, she realised she was in a small room, with hardly any light. The only light came from the moonlight streaming through a small window.

"Hello!" She yelled out into the darkness surrounding her.

"Good evening, my love" Klaus said, as he stepped out of the darkness and into the shaft of moonlight, so Elena could see him. The light played across his features giving him a sinister look.

"What happened?" she said struggling to get her hands free, but she felt weak and a bit dizzy. She could not rip her hands from the ropes and on top of it all she had a pounding headache.

Klaus smirked as he looked at the weak girl sitting in the chair. "Why don't we have a little talk? It will all be clear to you in the end."

Elena glared at him as she tried to get her hands out of the ropes that tied her hands to the arms of the chair she was seated in. She notices a blood bag attached to her arm by a needle.

"I wouldn't try that." Klaus said, "You are too weak to get out of it and we wouldn't want you to exert and hurt yourself."

"Where am I Klaus? And what do you want from me?" Elena demanded as she watched the despicable hybrid.

"Well the answer to you first question is, we are about an hour and a half away from Mystic Falls and we are in a hidden underground tomb." Klaus leaned forward before adding, "None of your friends are going to find us here."

"Are you going to kill me for killing Rebekkah?" Elena felt her vision swim as she tried to concentrate on him.

A flash of anger crossed his face before it was replaced with a cruel expression. "As much as I would love to, unfortunately I need you to stay alive for a while." He walked to her and ripped the full blood bag away before replacing it with an empty one.

"You see Elena, ever since I became a hybrid, I couldn't wait to start building my hybrid army. Surround myself with the strongest supernatural's." Klaus started.

Elena was finding it hard to concentrate on the conversation as her head felt like it was about to split open. She just wanted to close her eyes and drift away,

"Unfortunately none of the hybrids I tried turning was ever successful." Klaus continued, "And that is when I realised the loophole my dear mother put on the curse."

"What has the loophole got to do with me?" Elena ground out with difficulty.

"It has got everything to do with you. For a hybrid to transition successfully it needs to drink the blood of the human doppelganger."

It took a while for her to register what he said, "But I am no longer human, I am a vampire." The pressure on her head increased and she felt losing the battle to stay conscious.

The last thing she heard before she let the darkness sweep her away was, "Ah but you are. You are a human now Elena."


	8. Aftermath

**Sorry this took so long :-( i have had to figure out alot of things with my epilepsy medicine :-( I am going to have the part uploaded soon I promise. Thank you for being patient **

My eyelids felt heavy as I struggled to open my eyes and take it my surroundings. When I finally opened my eyes I was surrounded by trees, I moved my hands around on the floor and felt the dirt and grass mixture underneath me. I struggled to get up but when I was almost up a wave of nausea hit me, and I fell back down onto the dirt. After what felt like hours of trying to get up without the nausea hitting me I finally got up. When I finally got up I started running as fast as I could towards the sound of cars. Once I got to the road there was a sign that said '_Welcome to Mystic Falls_' knowing that going there would be safe I started running into the town.

Once I got into the main part of Mystic Falls I started to feel lightheaded, so I started running to the Hospital. When I got to the hospital I checked myself in, and asked for Dr. Meredith. When they called my name I followed the lady into the room. Once she asked me all the questions they usually do she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Miss are you sure you're not _you know_" she asked nodding.

"I'm positive and it's not even possible" I said laughing at the thought.

"Well, Dr. Meredith will be in shortly but we will need to take blood to run some tests" she said pulling the needle in the wrapping out of the cart that was in the back of the room.

"Alright" I said nodding as she came closer. Once she finished taking my blood she smiled and left the room. After a few minutes Dr. Meredith came in.

"Elena, what happened?" she asked coming closer to the side of the hospital bed where I was sitting.

"One word. Klaus" I said starting to cry as I remembered the past nights events.

"Sweetie, it's alright. Can I call anyone for you?" She asked looking at my charts.

"Who do you think I should call?" I asked as I started to feel the nausea coming back.

"Honestly Elena, I would call Caroline"

"That's probably the best option, can you call her" I asked handing her my phone.

"Sure thing, just let me step outside for a second" she said stepping out of the room.

"Thanks" I said. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and suddenly felt her eyes snap shut. I tried to open them but my body refused to let me open my eyes. I was suddenly surrounded with white.

"_Hello honey" two familiar voices spoke._

"_Mom, Dad" I said running towards them._

"_Elena, you need to listen to us, something bad is going to happen soon" he father said resting his hand on her shoulder, as he looked her in the eye._

"_Why? What's going to happen?" I asked starting to tear up._

"_Honey, you are going to have a baby with someone you love very much but, someone forced the baby in you and once you have it they will come back for you" she said engulfing her daughter into a tight hug._

"_Did Klaus do it to me? Who is the father?" I asked starting to sob._

"_Yes sweetie, the father is" he said before Elena could hear who he was she heard __**"CLEAR"**__. _

Suddenly gasping for air Elena found herself surround by a Meredith and another doctor who she couldn't recognize, the rest of the room was filled with nurses that were running in and out of her room quickly.

"She's Awake!" she heard the doctor yell

"What, what happened" Elena said completely panicked.

"Can everyone give us a moment please" Meredith said gesturing for everyone to leave the room. Once everyone left the room Meredith walked to the door and locked it.

"Sweetie, when I stepped out of the room to call Caroline you basically died, but we saved you" she said setting her hand on Elena's.

"It makes sense now, can you get me my blood results please" I said pleading.

"Sure their right here" she said handing Elena the folder.

"Crap, they were right" I said starting to cry.

"What is it sweetie?" she asked taking the folder from me and looking at it before shaking her head.

"When you left the room I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head and drifted off into a white place and my parents were there warning me about a baby, and Klaus" Elena said shaking her head, her eyes still filled with tears.

"Who is the father Elena?" she asked looking at me with complete seriousness.

"Honestly I wish I could tell you but you guys saved me right as my father was about to tell me" she said looking at Meredith with her swollen eyes.

"Have you slept with anyone?" she asked.

"No one" she said confidently knowing that she hasn't for a while.

"Alright, get some sleep sweetie. I will see you tomorrow morning." She said leaving the room with the chart.


	9. The news

I fell into a deep sleep and slowly drifted back to the white space that had engulfed me earlier.

"_mom? Dad?" I asked suddenly aware that I was back to the place I was earlier._

"_Hi sweetheart" my father said gently smiling at me._

"_Why am I here again?" I asked confused._

"_Because we never got to finish out conversation" he said coming closer._

"_Alright, are you going to tell me who the father is?" I asked._

"_Yes, don't panic I'm going to show you who he is" he said. Instantly a man with raven dark hair and piercing blue eyes appeared._

"_Damon? No. no it can't be! We haven't done anything!" I said slowly covering my mouth and backed away._

"_Sweetheart Klaus needed to make sure a beautiful vampire and human baby were born; so he chose you being the doppelganger and also because you are very beautiful, and Damon because he is one of the best vampire's out there who every girl instantly is attracted to; and sweetheart you both have a connection." He said wrapping his arm around me._

"_Connection? I mean yeah I love him but he left me" I said starting to sob._

"_It's alright sweetheart, you just need to protect your baby from Klaus, and can you do that for me?" he asked slowly backing away._

"_Yeah, I promise" I said wiping my eyes._

"_Alright, I'm going to send you back. I love you. Be strong" he said slowly leaving my vision._

"_I love you too" I said drifting back off into sleep._

_The next day_

"So Elena who's the father?" Caroline asked sitting in the chair next to me.

"Caroline, if I tell you how I found out and who it is do you promise not to freak out?" I asked looking at her in complete seriousness.

"Pinky promise" she said holding her pinky out to grab mine.

"Alright, when they had to bring me back to life I saw my parents and they warned me this would happen, then last night I went back to the same place and my father was there. He told me that Klaus needed a vampire and human baby to be born; so of course Klaus would pick me because I'm the doppelganger and he thinks I'm beautiful. But he needed a handsome vampire to be the father.." I said drifting off at the last part.

"oh my" Caroline squealed covering her mouth with her hands.

"It's not that big of a deal because I'm not going to tell him because I am going to move far away from our apartment because Klaus cannot find this baby" I said looking down at my hands.

"Alright Elena if that's what you really want I will start looking into it" Caroline said getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked confused.

"House hunting" she said leaving my room.

"Bye" I mumbled knowing she could hear.

Caroline's POV

"Hey matt" I said sitting down in an open seat at the bar.

"hey Caroline, what brings you in here so early?" Matt asked getting 2 glasses from the back wall.

"House hunting apparently" I said taking the glass that matt just filled.

"House hunting, why? Aren't you and Elena happy in your apartment?" Matt asked taking a sip from his glass.

"Yeah but something came up so we are going to move as far away as possible" I said giving him a fake smile.

"Caroline, Just let Elena move out by herself she's a big girl" Matt said walking to the back wall to get more drinks for the two brothers that just walked in.

"You're right I will tell her to move by herself, I don't have to follow her around" I said confidently.

"Who's moving" Damon said walking up behind me.

"Crap" I muttered.

"No one is moving Damon. Hi Stefan" I said smiling at the youngest Salvatore.

"Hey Caroline, have you seen Elena around?" Stefan asked looking around.

"No, Sorry" I said trying to avoid looking at Damon.

"Alright when you see her tell her I need to talk to her" Stefan said sitting down.

"Well I have to get going, so bye" I said getting up quickly, Damon grabbed by arm to stop me.

"I don't think Barbie here is being honest" Damon said smirking at me.

"Nope, Later" I said actually leaving this time.

Elena's POV

"Elena" Caroline said stomping in my room.

"What?" I asked confused at why she would come in like that.

"I'm not moving with you" she said firmly.

"Alright, I won't force you" I said looking down.

"Good because I like it here so I'm staying" she said trying to make her point even clearer.

"Ok, Caroline calm down I'm not forcing you to do anything" I said looking at her in disbelief.

"Ok, well I'm leaving" she said walking out of my room.

"Ok, bye" I said. Well that wasn't the weirdest thing ever I thought to myself.

"Elena how are you feeling?" Dr. Meredith asked walking in a few minutes later.

"Actually I'm feeling really good" I said smiling at her.

"Alright, that's good because it says here you're allowed to be discharged tonight" she said smiling.

"Great, can you bring me the forms so their ready for tonight " I asked wanting to get out of here.

"Yeah of course" she said leaving the room.

-Later that night-

"Thanks Dr. Meredith" I said walking out of the hospital. I got a taxi and gave him my address. Once we got to my house I paid him and I quickly went up to my apartment. I put all my stuff on the floor and headed for my laptop to find where I'm going to move to. Then it came to me the place I always wanted to go to _Italy_. I quickly typed _apartments for sale in Capri Italy _instantly a bunch of things popped up. I clicked on the first website and it showed you a bunch of apartments for sale, after scrolling down an apartment caught my eye. It was a 2 bedroom and 2 bathroom apartment in Venice that overlooked the Rio di Sant'Eufemia canal; it was perfect I grabbed my cell phone and called the number.

"Hello?" a male voice said

"Hi, I was online and I came across the apartment" I said happily.

"Ah ok, the apartment is ready if you would like to purchase it right away" he said happily.

"Alright, how do you speak English so well?" I asked wondering how he sounded so fluent.

"I'm American but I moved to Italy"

"Alright thank you, I will contact you later" I said hanging up.

I filled out all of the paperwork and sent it to the realtor that would be handling it.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your patience I am going to try to write more often. Thank you so much :-) tell me what you think about this chapter :-) **


	10. Hello, Foreign Land

A few weeks later in Italy….

"Yes, I will be there on Tuesday, alright thank you" I said hanging up the phone. I had a ton of job interviews, who knew American writers were so in demand. I picked my purse up and walked out the front door of my apartment, and headed for the diner down the street.

"Elena, you're back!" Anthony said greeting me happily.

"Of course I'm back I love this place plus you speak fluent English" I said smiling as I took a seat at my usual table.

"Well it's nice to know that all of our customers don't come back just for the food" he said smiling his giant smile at me.

"I'm here for that too but I need your help deciding something" I said motioning for him to sit down. Anthony was around 6'3 and was gorgeous he was a year older than me but he looked older; he had short black hair and tan skin that complemented his muscular body perfectly he was perfect, plus he knew about everything except the vampires.

"Alright" he said taking a seat across from me.

"Do you think I should tell my friend where I am? She didn't really want me moving and she might tell someone who the father is" I asked in complete seriousness.

"Honesty, I think that if you trust her enough not to tell him then it should be fine" he said gently placing his hands over mine.

"Alright thank you "I said smiling

"No problem, now are you going to have cake now?" he said dragging out the w at the end of now like a little kid.

"Yes please" I said smiling.

"Coming right up" he said smiling.

I thought about calling Caroline everyday but I just felt that she would tell Damon or someone would compel her and I didn't want anyone finding out about that. After Anthony brought me my cake and we talked for awhile I left and headed to the beach. Luckily I had work a bikini under the dress I was wearing. When I got to the beach I found the perfect spot by the water, deciding to do it where it would be calming I deciding to call Caroline. After the first ring there was an answer.

"Well weren't you going to tell us where you were going" an all too familiar voice said.

"Well I don't know why I would have to inform you, know if you could can you hand the phone to Caroline" I said eagerly.

"I would but she's a little busy with little Salvatore" he said. Instantly I knew he was smirking

"Alright then, well can you tell her I called?" I asked hoping he would go for it.

"not until you tell me where you are" he said almost angrily.

"I'm at the beach" I said happily knowing that it would get on his nerves.

"I'm at the beach in?" he trailed off.

"My bathing suit" I said still giving him answers that did and didn't answer his questions.

"Elena Gilbert! Tell me where you are now or I will go to another country and start a wine vineyard and once I do that I will keep moving on to every country, town, in the world until I find you" he yelled. I could only reply with silence knowing that if I said anything that I would give up my location.

"Well at least I know you're in another country, and I don't think you would dare go to Italy considering that's where I was born and want to go" he said still angry.

"You're right I'm not in Italy. Can you please get Caroline?" I begged.

"I told you before she's with little Salvatore upstairs. Elena I honestly wasn't kidding about that" he said sadly.

"Oh alright, do you really want to know where I am?" I asked

"Yes." He said bluntly

"I'm sorry Damon I can't tell you because I would be putting the three of us in danger" I said angrily.

"And why is that?" he asked amused at my comment.

"Because of Klaus and what he did!" I yelled.

"Elena what did Klaus do?" he asked angrily.

"Ask CAROLINE! SHE KNOWS EVERYTHING!" I yelled.

"alright, I will" he said

"fine"

I could hear Stefan and Caroline slightly but I could really hear Damon yelling at them to break it up. After a few minutes it became quiet.

"Elena you're on speakerphone" Damon said like he was on a game show.

"Ugh fine" I said giving up.

"Elena!" Caroline squealed.

"Hi, Caroline, Stefan. Caroline you can tell Damon.

"Are you sure Elena?" she asked confused.

"Yes Caroline, but I'm not going to tell anyone where I am Damon already had a clue but that's it" I said defeated.

I heard Caroline explain everything to Damon and Stefan but the conversation didn't really involve Stefan. After 15 minutes of Caroline explaining it I set the phone down on my stomach and lied down on the sand and just enjoyed the sound of waves crashing.

"ELENA!ELENA!ELENA!" I heard Damon yell.

"Sorry kind of dozed off and enjoyed my location" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"YOU ARE HAVING MY CHILD AND YOU DIDN'T PLAN ON TELLING ME PLUS YOU LEFT!" he yelled.

"I guess, I thought it was safer this way" I mumbled.

"Elena, where are you?" Damon asked angrily.

"You're first guest was right, I'm on the right side of the country and I'm on one of the most romantic and popular there" I said knowing that he would know where I was.

"Seriously Elena you go one place and you go there!?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, we always said we would go here, so I thought why not"

"Because Elena you have my child and you go to the one place that we decide on, if you live on Rio di Sant' Eufemia my head will explode"

"Sorry"

"I'm going to get you, if you don't want to come back that's fine then we will stay there but I will be with you" he said stubbornly.

"Fine, when will you get here?" I asked sighing.

"Tomorrow morning, meet me at the beach that you're at now, deal?"

"deal"

"Alright,see you tomorrow Elena" he said practically smirking through the phone.


	11. The Honest Truth

The next day Damon's Point of View-

When I arrived at the beach the next day to see Elena lying down on her towel a sudden feeling came back to me that I thought I had suppressed a long time ago when I decided to leave Elena and take care of what had come back from my past. I walked over and stood by Elena's head so I was blocking the sun from her face.

"urhhh go away, stop blocking the sun" she mumbled keeping her eyes closed.

"Sorry, princess but I was kind of here for you" I said knowing she would be surprised it was me. She immediately sat up startled by me.

"Damon!" she practically yelled

"Elena, how nice to see you again" I said sarcastically

"Look, I don't think you understand what happened, and how dangerous it was. I didn't even tell Caroline the entire story" she said pausing at the last part.

"Alright Elena take me to your place so we can talk about this" I said picking her beach bag up and started walking to the street.

"Alright but we have to make a pit stop, I really want cake" she said following me.

I followed Elena to a little diner and immediately she was greeted at the door.

"Elena, are you here for more cake?" the young man asked her while pulling her into a hug.

"Actually I am and I was wondering if I could have another slice for my friend" she said smiling at him.

"Of course, of course. And who might your friend be" he said walking over to me.

"Damon Salvatore" I said offering my hand out to him.

"Damon nice to meet you, I'm Anthony" he said grabbing my hand and giving it a nice shake.

"Well I will go get you those cakes Elena, I assume you will be sitting at your regular table" he said walking behind the counter.

"Yeah, thanks" she said walking over to a table in the corner.

"So I assume you come here a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah every day, more than once probably I crave their cake it's the best" she said with a giant smile.

"I thought you were supposed to crave allot of different weird things" I asked confused.

"I do, you should see their cake they change it every day, so it's a surprise" she said still keeping her giant smile.

"That's good, so Elena when are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked starting to get impatient with this new cake craving, socializing Elena.

"When we get back to my place, and by the way Anthony knows about the baby but not about you" she said looking down at the plate.

"He knew that you were pregnant before I did the father" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, he's my only friend in Italy and he helps me out a lot" she said still looking down.

"How cute" I replied sarcastically

"Damon seriously I'm almost done then we will talk about it, besides I'm not even positive its yours" she said in an angrier voice that she never used with me before.

"Fine" I said leaning back in my chair.

Later back at Elena's apartment.

"Nice place" I said taking a seat on the bed.

"Thanks" she said pulling a chair over.

"So are you ready to tell me the story?" I asked leaning back.

"Yeah" she said propping her feet up on the bed.

"So it all started the night of the ball, Klaus kidnapped me. He turned me back into a human, than told me that he needed me alive for awhile so he could continue creating his hybrids. I passed out because he drained me of so much blood, and woke up in a forest. From there I went to the hospital and found out about the baby. As I was about to die I saw my parents and they told me I was pregnant, then the doctors brought me back to life again. Later on I had another dream where my parents told me you were the father of the baby and that I had to get away from Klaus as soon as possible so he wouldn't use the baby; so I came to Italy I had asked Caroline to come but she refused. And then here we are" she said finally taking a breath.

"Wow, I knew about the Human thing but I didn't expect this . Why would Klaus want a child?" I asked completely shocked at what Elena had just said.

"Because he thinks you and I are good looking and I have the doppelganger's blood which is a bonus. He thinks if we have a child that is gorgeous and a vampire it will be a great advantage." She said playing with her fingers.

"So that's why you left? It wasn't because you didn't want me to know?" I asked looking in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Honestly I was scared how you would react but I really needed to get away from Klaus"

"Alright Elena, I'm going to help" I said sitting up straight.

"Help?" she asked confused.

"Yeah I'm going to help with the baby and you" I said smirking at her.

"Damon, there isn't enough room here for both of us and a baby"

"I know, I just so happen to have some property here in Italy" I said standing up.

"You do?" she asked completely confused.

"Yeah, years of saving up will do you wonders" I said walking towards the door.

"Where is your house?"

"Here in Venice, not that far away actually"

"Alright, when do you want to move then?" she asked standing up.

"Tomorrow?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Alright, I just have this stuff I didn't really get a chance to fully unpack when I got here" she said gesturing to the boxes.

"Good, start packing I will be here early tomorrow morning" I said smirking to contain my happiness.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Damon" she said waving.

"Later, Elena" I said leaving her apartment.


	12. One way or another

Damon's POV

It had been 3 weeks since Elena and I moved in together and it wasn't that bad. Elena would cook for me if I felt like human food and then clean the house, if I didn't go on a random killing spree every once in a while It was very old school housewife if you ask me but it's what worked and we needed something to work. Not knowing if this child was going to be any part vampire scared Elena and I to the brink of exhaustion. I know for a fact she barely gets any sleep at night because of these nightmares she keeps having but I will wait until she tells me what they are about instead of snooping around.

"Damon!" Elena yelled from her room upstairs. Elena usually stayed in her bedroom reading or writing if she wasn't cooking or cleaning; she found that it relaxed her and kept her morning sickness away.

"Coming Princess!" I yelled back using my vampire speed to get to her fast. When I stepped in the room she was tangled in the sheets drenched in sweat looking as if she just ran 100 miles .

"Elena what's wrong?" I asked walking closer to her sheet entangled body.

"Klaus. He was In my dream, he said he was going to find me and make me pay for leaving" she said starting to break out into hysterics. She slowly sat up careful not to cause any dizziness.

"Elena, it's ok I promise you I will protect you and the little squirt no matter what" I said sitting on the bed next to her wrapping my arm around her pulling her close so she could rest her head on my shoulder.

"Thank You, Damon" she mumbled before falling back to sleep almost immediately.

"You're welcome princess " I said pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. Setting her head gently on the pillow I started to get up when something grabbed my arm.

"Please don't leave me" she said trying to pull my back with her human strength.

"I won't leave you" I said getting back into the bed except this time my body fully holding her close to me. Somehow I thought that when Elena asked me to stay it would be under different circumstances but this is the best it's going to get for now. Deciding to take a nap I shut my eyes drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

Elena's POV

The same dream has been haunting me for days now, every time Klaus threatens to find me and shows he's one step closer to me than he was before. Today's dream was the worst of all a image of my old apartment appeared and then shows Damon meeting me by the beach, the fact that he knows Damon is with me scares me even more because then he's prepared for Damon's attacks and not just a human girl sitting in her room all by herself. I haven't told Damon because I know he would get all protective and move us somewhere else but I liked where we lived and our living arrangements it reminded me of when I would stay at the boarding house. When Damon got in the bed after I asked him not to leave it was the biggest relief knowing he was right next to me but when he pulled me close I found it almost hard to breath. Damon and I have had something going on for awhile but I just wouldn't admit that to myself. It had felt if I was stabbing Stefan in the back with a wooden stake, I know he would get over it but it felt wrong and right, I guess you could have called me a conflicted soul. I now know that I like Damon, hell I probably even love him but I couldn't admit that to him now, we have so much going on and these Klaus dreams keep adding to the stress, maybe one day when everything cools down I can tell Damon how I feel even if he's moved on to bigger and better things.

"Elena. Elena. Elena. Wake up" Damon whispered nudging me awake. I love his voice when he wakes up it's so gentle.

"Why? I was having a good dream" I whispered back, stubbornly not opening my eyes.

"Someone's here, I have to get you out of here" he said scooping me off the bed. We sped out the window and kept going for what felt like 3 hours. Finally we stopped and Damon gently set me down on a bench.

"Where are we?" I asked lounging back on the bench.

"Somewhere far away, that's all you need to know" he said looking around for something. He finally found what he was looking for and started walking to one of the stores. Being tired and pregnant I decided not to follow him and just stay here on the bench. After a few minutes my eyelids started getting heavy and I drifted off into a light sleep.

"Elenaaaaa" Damon sang, as he walked out of the store with a small pastry bag. Noticing the bag I immediately sat up and shot my arms out for the bag with the mystery dessert in it.

"Not yet, you have to wait until I get us farther away" he said bending so I could get on his back. I got on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck, I nuzzled my head where his shoulder and neck met drifting back to sleep.

Damon's POV

I felt Elena nuzzle her head into my neck and immediately a grin appeared on my face. I sped off once I heard her heart beat have calm and steady rhythm. She could never know who was at the house, Klaus just randomly appeared at the front door looking as if he could rip my head off at any second, and thankfully I had the house registered under a human so no vampire that was uninvited could enter. After awhile of him threatening to kill me and Elena, I just slammed the door in his face and sped upstairs. I waited until I knew there were no immediate threats to us or that a vampire could be listening in on us I woke Elena up and headed for the hills. I was taking Elena to my family's villa on the island of Capri. There was a boat waiting for us at the docks up ahead to take us there, the public transportation would take too long and be too risky. Finally reaching the docks I slowed down right before to make sure no one saw how fast I was, when I got to the boat I talked to the guy and got on the boat gently still holding a sleeping Elena on my back.

"Damon, where are we?" Elena said just waking up.

"were on a boat" I said simply not giving her much more information. She kept quit knowing that I wouldn't give in anytime soon. We reached my family's villa easily because it was on a private beach that had its own dock, when we got to the dock I paid the man in full and gave him a extra tip to make sure if anyone asked he wouldn't tell we were on the boat, making sure I compelled him to not tell anyone where or who we were.

"Wow.. Damon this is amazing" Elena said completely oblivious to how many houses in different countries the Salvatore family owned.

"Clearly my little brother didn't tell you anything about the Salvatore family" I said walking up to the house.

"I guess not"

* * *

**IM SO SO SO SO SO A MILLION TIMES SORRY! I have had the most hectic time inbetween posts. this is literally the only time i have had to write and update. thank you for being patient :-) i will update as soon as i can. thank you**


End file.
